Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2
| released = }} | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One on 14 November 2017, and by Feral Interactive for macOS on 2 August 2018. It is the sequel to 2013's Lego Marvel Super Heroes and the third installment of the Lego Marvel franchise. With the core gameplay following the same style of past Lego titles, the game features the ability to manipulate time and a four-player competitive Super Hero battle mode. Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 s storyline centers around superheroes from different eras and realities of the Marvel Universe as they fight against the time-traveling villain Kang the Conqueror in a battle across space and time. Gameplay Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. The game features a similar gameplay to its predecessors and other Lego video games, alternating between various action-adventure sequences and puzzle-solving scenarios. The ability to manipulate time is allowed to players directly from the new open world of Chronopolis, which is a myriad of 17 different Marvel locations (consisting of a variation of Ancient Egypt, an apocalyptic Asgard, Attilan, Hala, the Hydra Empire, K'un-L'un, Knowhere, Lemuria, Man-Thing's Swamp, Manhattan, an alternate version of Medieval England, a Marvel Noir version of New York City called Manhattan Noir, Nueva York, a variation of the Old West, Sakaar, Wakanda, and Xandar) linked through time and space and surrounding Kang the Conqueror's Citadel. The game also introduces a new four-player competitive Super Hero battle mode, allowing players to fight each other cooperatively in battle arenas. Characters Much like the two previous Lego Marvel games, the players are able to take control of a roster of iconic characters from the Marvel Universe, each with their own unique abilities. For example, Star-Lord is capable of flight, Black Panther can activate claw switches, and Spider-Man can swing on his webs, crawl on walls and use his spider-sense to detect hidden objects. The game also features characters from different time periods and realities over the Marvel Universe, which includes Spider-Gwen, a cowboy version of Captain America, a medieval counterpart of Hulk, and many others. In addition, the game also features variations of sundry characters, like Iron Duck (who is merely Howard the Duck wearing the Iron Man's armor) and Carnom (a fusion of the Venom symbiote and the Carnage symbiote that is exclusive to the game). While some characters are just based on the comic books, others have their visuals taken from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, such as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, and Ant-Man. Using the ability to manipulate time, the players can change the look and abilities of certain characters. For instance, they can take Baby Groot (from the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) and move time forward for him to become his adult version, and Spider-Man can go both ways with his Noir and 2099 counterparts. Downloadable content On 6 October, ten DLC packs were announced for the game. Of these ten, there are six level packs and four character packs based on Marvel Cinematic Universe films, superhero teams, and time variant heroes. * On 19 December, a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 level pack was released, featuring a level based on the opening scene of the film. It adds several new characters, including Kraglin, Stakar Ogord, Tullk Ul-Zyn, Ego and variants of Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon. * On 13 February, a Black Panther level pack was released. It features new characters from the film, such as Okoye, Nakia, Everett Ross, Ulysses Klaue and Erik Killmonger. However, the level included had no connection to the film. * On 20 March, a Cloak and Dagger level pack was released, and introduced the playable characters Cloak and Dagger, Mister Negative, Blackout, Shroud, Nightmare, and Silvermane. The level included takes place immediately after Cloak and Dagger gain their powers, and involves them escaping their evil captor. * On 10 April, a Runaways level pack was released, which includes characters such as Nico Minoru, Chase Stein, Alex Wilder, Karolina Dean, Molly Hayes, Gertrude Yorkes, and Old Lace. The level is based on a story from the comic series, wherein the team travels to Marine Vivarium and encounters the Pride. * On 24 April, a level pack inspired by Avengers: Infinity War was released, which includes an original level where the player controls the Black Order as they invade Attilan. The pack unlocks Hulkbuster 2.0 and an adolescent Groot, as well as Thanos and the Black Order (consisting of Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Ebony Maw). * On 6 July, a final level pack inspired by Ant-Man and the Wasp was released, which includes an original level featuring Ant-Man and the Wasp as they try to recover Hank Pym's original Ant-Man helmet from Egghead, who plans to use it to create some AI Avengers. The DLC adds 8 new characters to the game: the "Ant-Man and the Wasp" version of Ant-Man (Scott Lang), the MCU version of the Wasp (Hope van Dyne), Crossfire, Egghead, the MCU version of Ghost, Giant-Man (Raz Malhotra), The Human Fly and Stinger (Cassie Lang). Plot The Guardians of the Galaxy help defend Xandar from an attack by Kang the Conqueror. Using a "time crystal", Kang summons a Celestial to attack them, but they defeat it. After Kang's sword-shaped ship, the Damocles, launches devices which cause a section of Xandar to disappear, the Guardians set out to warn Earth. Meanwhile, in Manhattan, Nick Fury presents the Avengers with several missions, which Wasp and Giant-Man coordinate from Avengers Mansion. Captain America, She-Hulk, and Thor investigate a research facility in Siberia where they fight the Presence. In the Pacific Ocean, Iron Man and Captain Marvel defeat Attuma at his underwater base. At the Brooklyn Bridge, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and White Tiger battle escaped supervillains Shocker, Mysterio, Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, and Doctor Octopus. The Guardians arrive just before Kang, who uses his devices to steal Manhattan with the heroes inside it. After Spider-Man meets Spider-Gwen, the heroes learn that Manhattan is now part of Kang's makeshift city of Chronopolis, consisting of various locales that he has stolen from across time and space, with his citadel at its center. Captain America, Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot travel through a portal to Medieval England and, together with Doctor Strange and Captain Avalon, help Sir Percy reclaim his castle from the Enchantress and Nathan Garrett. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk go through a portal to Wakanda, where Black Panther joins them to fight Klaw, Man-Ape, Bowman, and Tactical Force in the vibranium mines. Man-Ape is defeated, and Captain America, Black Panther, and Star-Lord pursue the other villains into a version of Manhattan ruled by Hydra, where they battle vibranium soldiers created by Arnim Zola and engage in a dogfight with Baron Zemo, emerging victorious. Thor, Captain Marvel, and She-Hulk travel to a swamp where they defeat Man-Thing. Kang reveals that Man-Thing was guarding the Nexus of All Realities, which kept the various realms of Chronopolis separated by energy barriers. Kang destroys the Nexus and issues a challenge to the heroes to rise up and face him. Regrouping at Avengers Mansion, the heroes detect a faint signal from outside Chronopolis. Searching for a device to boost the signal, the Guardians travel to the Old West where they battle MODOK and the Circus of Crime with assistance from Kid Colt, Arizona Annie, and an Old West version of Captain America. Retrieving the device, Rocket Raccoon learns that the signal is being sent from Knowhere by Cosmo the Spacedog. The heroes plan to retrieve the fragments of the Nexus in order to bring Knowhere into Chronopolis and use its energies to bring down the barrier surrounding Kang's citadel. Doctor Strange, She-Hulk, and Spider-Man go to the Sanctum Sanctorum where, aided by Wong, they fight Baron Mordo and retrieve the Book of the Vishanti. Thor, Captain America, and Captain Marvel travel to Asgard to enlist the aid of Heimdall, discovering that Loki is impersonating Odin and finding themselves facing Surtur with the aid of Jane Foster as Thor. Captain America, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, and Thor go to the underwater city of Lemuria in search of the first Nexus fragment, but fall into a trap set by Attuma and are forced to battle the Hulk, Red Hulk, Maestro, Greenskyn Smashtroll, and the Red King in Sakaar. Joined by the Hulk and Stingray, they return to Lemuria and fight Torg and Attuma, retrieving the fragment. Moving on to Ancient Egypt, the heroes enter a Sphinx and join Horus of the Heliopolitans in facing Loki and N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, retrieving another fragment. Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and She-Hulk visit the Marvel Noir version of Manhattan, where they help Iron Fist, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Spider-Man Noir defeat Hammerhead, Kingpin, and a Noir version of Elektra. Iron Fist accompanies Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man to K'un-L'un, where they fight Steel Serpent to free Shou-Lao from his control and retrieve another Nexus fragment. Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel move on to Nueva York, where they battle the Marvel 2099 version of Electro and enter the Alchemax building. She-Hulk, Spider-Gwen, and Spider-Man 2099 join them to fight the 2099 version of Green Goblin as well as "Carnom", a fusion of Venom and Carnage. Emerging victorious, the heroes obtain another Nexus fragment. In the Kree home world of Hala, the Guardians battle Ronan the Accuser. Meanwhile, in Attilan, the Inhumans confront and defeat Maximus. Black Bolt and Medusa then head to Hala, where they free the Guardians from the mental control of the Supreme Intelligence and help them retrieve another Nexus fragment. As Kang observes the heroes' exploits and plots to destroy them, his assistant Ravonna becomes increasingly disturbed by his actions. With all the Nexus fragments gathered, the heroes assemble a channeling device atop Avengers Mansion to bring Knowhere through a portal opened by Doctor Strange. However, their first attempt nearly brings Ego the Living Planet through instead. They align a network of satellites and restore power to the device in order to keep Ego from coming through. Finally managing to bring Knowhere into Chronopolis, they use an electromagnetic pulse to knock out the energy shield protecting Kang's citadel. As the heroes begin their assault, Kang summons the Damocles. Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Star-Lord disable the ship, battling Korvac and escaping before it crashes. Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Doctor Strange enter the citadel and, together with Star-Lord, face Kang, who grows to gigantic size, uses the time crystal to reverse the Damocles' destruction, and wields it as a sword. Captain America creates a giant solid hologram of himself and uses it to defeat Kang. As the other superheroes converge, Ravonna betrays Kang and uses the time crystal to turn him into a baby. The heroes celebrate their victory, and Ravonna promises to return the components of Chronopolis to their original places in time and space once the remaining villains are dealt with. In a post-credits scene, with everything restored to normal, Iron Man, Captain America, and Captain Marvel are visited by Ravonna in her new alias as Terminatrix. She is accompanied by an elderly Kang, the Supreme Intellgence, Cosmo, and Man-Thing, who inform the Avengers of a "chronal fracture incident". Audio Due to the game being affected by the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike, the cast from the previous game as well from Lego Marvel's Avengers did not return to reprise their roles as they were affiliated with the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA). While in favor of a new voice cast, Greg Miller voices Howard the Duck, Peter Serafinowicz voices the game's antagonist Kang the Conqueror, Sacha Dhawan reprised his role as Steel Serpent from the Iron Fist Netflix television series and Marvel Comics Co-creator Stan Lee returned to voice himself. Reception (NS) 75/100 (PS4) 73/100 }} The game was well received by critics, who praised the game's linguistic content as well as the possibility to play with various Marvel characters. Accolades References External links * Category:2017 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Crossover video games Marvel Super Heroes 2 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Superhero video games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games set in 1933 Category:Video games set in the 2090s Category:Video games set in Africa Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in England Category:Video games set in New York City Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games